


Goodnight my Love

by River_Songs_wife



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 07:53:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2420954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/River_Songs_wife/pseuds/River_Songs_wife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate has been gone all day. When she comes home it's time to say goodnight to Irene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodnight my Love

Kate moved to kneel by Irene's feet. Irene Adler was beautiful, even in a short skater dress, with only a hint of mascara and lipgloss and her hair in a long thick braid down over her shoulder. Kate adored her. As Irene and as Miss Adler.

 

She had been gone all day to see her family. They knew that she was in a relationship with a woman called Irene but had expressed a wish not to meet her. It had initially caused a rift in the family, but Irene had accepted it, which meant Kate had eventually resumed her family dinners.

 

Kate placed her hands on Irene's knee, carefully sliding them up over Irene's naked thighs making the other woman sigh softly. Irene was leaned back, relaxed against the numerous pillows on the sofa. Kate knew she was watching her.

 

Fingers moved up further, pushing her skirt out of the way and traced the outline of the silk panties. "Miss Adler...."

 

"Irene," came the reply and Kate nodded before she curled her hands around her petite lover's hips and pulled her closer to her. Irene gasped but cooperated willingly as Kate pulled the panties down.

 

She inhaled deeply as she kissed the inside of Irene's thighs the heat from her arousal evident. With her hands still in Irene's hips, Kate leaned in and parted her folds easily with her tongue.

 

Her lover was wet already, but Kate hadn't expected differently. She knew how much Irene loved to see her like this on her knees. A soft moan left Irene's lips as Kate flicked her tongue over her clit. "Don't cum," she whispered against her, before she resumed to lap eagerly at Irene's clit.

 

It didn't take long before her lover was panting and dripping against Kate's chin and the couch. She sucked her clit between her lips, gracing her teeth against the swollen and sensitive skin. When Irene's hands found her head to hold her in place Kate stopped and pulled back.

 

The whimper leaving Irene's lips was in Kate's opinion rather adorable. "Turn around." Kate watched as Irene got onto her knees on the couch, legs spread wide and back arched in a beautiful display. Kate fingers ran over her folds as she watched Irene's fingers curl around the couch. "You shouldn't have eaten the cookies," she whispered, but this only caused Irene to laugh softly, even like this they both knew who was really on charge.

 

"Shut up and fuck me," Irene's words might be harsh, but her face was flushed and Kate could see her shaking with pure need. She obliged eagerly. She coated her fingers in Irene's juices and coated her perineum and rosebud. She returned to gather more, quite easily as her lover was practical dripping by now.

 

The moan when Kate's fingers pushed into Irene's arse was filled with lust. She leaned in and once again put her tongue to work against Irene's clit and vagina as her fingers worked her arse.

 

It never took long for Irene to cum like this. And Kate lapped eagerly at her core as she felt her clench around her fingers. Irene was whimpering now, but Kate was relentless drawing out another two orgasms from her lover. The last one caused Irene to squirt out over Kate's neck and left her breathless and shaken. Only then did Kate pull back from her.

 

She helped Irene to lay down on the couch and spooned up behind her.  Irene's lips found hers and Kate stole her breath countless times before Irene shifted and wrapped her arms around her.

 

 After a while they made it up to the bedroom. Once naked under the covers Kate smiled as she felt Irene's intelligent fingers against her. "I love you," she whispered against Irene's neck as she rocked against her fingers.

 

The reply was soft and warm and Kate shivered as she came against Irene's fingers. Soft lips found her own, the declaration of love exchanged between the kisses as fingers entwined.

 

Soon after Kate found herself spooned against Irene's back again, lips against her thin shoulder and her arm across her middle holding onto Irene's hand. "Good night, Irene," she whispered as Irene's hand reached out from under the covers and turned off the lights.

 

"Goodnight my Love."


End file.
